Missing family
by carson34
Summary: Sequel to First Child and Before first child! Be sure to read them!
1. Chapter 1

Steve is upset that his family is missing. It's been a month since they went missing. He has Kono making sure that Anna's cards are flagged and their ids are all over the news. Danny moved into Steve's house to make sure that his friend is okay.

Danny: Hey we are going to find them.

Steve: I need to get Denning to let that girl go so I can have my family back. My kids are only 1 month old and 13 months. My wife needs me to find her and bring them back.

Danny: We will find them, Steven.

_**Governor's office**_

Steve walks into the Governor's office to find out what's going on with his wife's case.

Denning: Good morning, Steve.

Steve: Is there any way that we can let the girl go; so my family can come home.

Denning: Are we going to recapture her if I decided to?

Steve: Yes.

Denning: I will figure it out by tonight and get back to you about it.

Steve: Thank you sir.

_**Unknown area**_

Anna is trying to keep Lauren from crying. They had manage to get the supplies for the kids. She is very tired and missing her husband. Now she has three children that are crying.

Anna: I know that you miss your daddy but he and Uncle Danny will find us.

The kidnapper man comes into the room.

Anna: I need my husband right now.

Man: Not until he gives me what I want. Do you think that I like this?

Anna: I don't know but it looks like you like to make my children not see their dad.

Man: No. I want them to see their dad but I want my sister.

Anna: Then let me talk to my husband.

Man: Fine, I will get a call to him.

The man takes out the phone and blocks the number. He calls Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve answers the phone. He gives a thumb ups to start a trace on this phone. He is trying to get a location on the man that has his family.

Steve: Hello?

Man: Your wife would love to have a word with you.

Steve: fine.

The man gives Anna the phone.

Steve: Babe, listen to me without saying a word, we are tracing this call so try to be on here as much as you can.

Anna: okay.

Steve: How are the kids?

Anna: They are okay. They miss their daddy.

Steve: I miss them too. I really do miss you.

Anna: Just get us home soon. The guy that took me and the kids really wants his sister out of jail. You have to make it happen.

Steve: I am working on it.

Man: Time is up

The phone hangs up. Steve runs to find out if Kono got the location.

Steve: Did you get it?

Kono: Yes.

Steve: I am going to talk to the governor and find out what is his choice. I need her back.

Steve walks out of the headquarters and heads to the governor's room.

_**Governor's office**_

Steve walks into the room and wants the answers that he needs so he can get his family back.

Steve: Did you make up your mind?

Denning: Yes. I have ordered the release of the man's sister.

Steve: Thank you Governor.

Steve leaves and heads back to the headquarters room. He goes into his office and Danny walks into the room.

Danny: What are you doing?

Steve: Denning ordered the release of the girl.

Steve's office phone rings and Steve answers it. It's the man that kidnapped his family.

Steve: I did what you want. Your sister is getting out.

Man: that's good. I will meet you at the hotel with your wife and children in two hours. Come alone with my sister.

_**two hours **_

Steve goes and picks up the sister from her jail cell. Danny doesn't like the idea of Steve going alone to it. Steve and the man's sister pulls up and walks into the hotel.

The man has Anna get the children ready to see their daddy. Lauren won't go of her mommy's hand.

Anna: It's okay, baby girl. We are going to see daddy.

Five minutes later, they walk over to find Steve and girl. Anna smiles at her husband as they walk over to her husband. Steve gives his family a hug because it's been along time without them. The man and his sister leave only to get arrested.

Anna: Can we please go home?

Steve: Yeah.

Anna and Steve walk to Steve's truck. Steve has the twins while Lauren is with her mom. Steve can tell that his daughter got closer to his wife. He is happy about that. They get the kids in his truck. Steve just wanted a moment with her with out the kids. Steve gives her a kiss. They get home and Steve gets the kids down for the night. Lauren got upset because she did not remember that it's her room.

Steve: Lauren, it's okay. See it has all of your toy and bedding with it. You know something. Daddy will stay with you until you fall alseep.

Anna walks into their bedroom after being gone for three weeks. She really is glad to be home but right now she needs to be around her husband the most. He is the one person that makes her feel safe. Steve comes to their room. Steve comes up to his wife and wraps his arms around her.

Anna: Thank you for bringing me home.

Steve: You know that I would do anything for you.

Anna: I know.

Steve: Are you ready to get some sleep?

Anna: Yes. Are the kids asleep?

Steve: Yes.

Steve and Anna climb into bed and fall asleep. Steve just hold onto his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve wakes up the next morning. He is hoping that getting his family back it was not a dream. Steve looks over to find his wife still sleeping next to him. Steve leans over to get closer to her and wraps his arms around his waist. Anna wakes up to him doing that because it's something that she missed.

Steve: Good morning.

Anna: Good morning.

Lauren wakes up and starts crying. She had fell asleep to her dad being into his room. Steve gets out of bed to get her and then Anna gets out of the bed to check on the twins and feed them. After Anna is finishing feeding the twins, Anna goes down the stairs with the twins. Steve took Lauren downstairs for breakfast with mommy and daddy. Steve cooks breakfast for them. Anna is playing with Lauren. Lauren just wants to be hold by either her mommy or her daddy today. Steve comes closer to his daughter and wife. Steve goes down and sits with his girls. The twins are sleeping again and therefore giving Lauren some time with her mommy and daddy. There is a knock on the door. Steve gets up and walks over to answer it. He sees his 5-0 family there.

Steve: Hey what's up?

Danny: Do you not know where your phone is?

Steve: I don't know.

Danny takes Steve's phone out of his pocket.

Danny: Babe, you left your phone in your truck.

Steve takes the phone from Danny and checks the messages. He sees a message from the governor and HPD about a new case. Anna sees her husband's face and know it's about a new case. Anna got up from playing with Lauren and walks over to her husband. She wraps her arms around her husband.

Steve: I have to go to work. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Call me if something goes on.

Anna: I will.

Steve and Anna kiss each other good bye for right now. Steve walks to get his gun and badge. He headed out the door. He closes the front door and heads to his truck. He climbs into the truck and closes his door. He was scared to leave his wife and kids for the first time since getting them home. Steve gets the case wrap up in a couple hours and heads home. He has a brusie on his shoulder because of a suspect hitting him in the shoulder. Steve heads up to the master bedroom and makes sure that he doesn't use the light so he doesn't wake his wife. Steve gets ready for bed and then climbs into bed.

_**The next morning**_

Anna wakes up to find her husband still sleeping next to her. She is glad that he is resting. She knows that her husband is very tired between the time that she was gone and the case that they got last night. She is glad that he is home and safe. Anna looks at his shoulder and sees the bruise. She knows he got it from the case that he was working on last night. Steve wakes up to his wife watching him.

Steve: You know it's really hard to be asleep when your wife is watching you.

Anna: I know.

Steve: What do you say about taking the kids to the beach today? I don't have to go into work.

Anna: that sounds good.

After the kids got out of bed, Steve and Anna walks them down to the beach to spend some family together. Danny and Grace come and hang out with them. Grace and Lauren have a really good love relationship. They all had a fun time at the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The next morning**_

_Steve and his little boy are up way before the girls are up. He wants to spend time with his son. Lucas is about 4 months old. He loves being with his daddy._

_Steve: Lucas, your daddy's buddy._

_Lucas smiles at his daddy as they don't hear Lauren walking down the stairs. She climbs up on the chair next to her daddy. Steve sees her sitting next to him._

_Steve: Mommy should be down with sister soon. You just want to hang out with me and Lucas?_

_Lauren nods her head. Steve hears noises coming from the upstairs and knows that Anna and Makilya are coming down. The family spend time together before it gets 7:15 then Steve has to get ready for work. He loves being with his family but hates being late. Anna is taking the kids to the doctors today. Steve is getting ready for his work and Anna is getting the kids ready to go. She has three kids to pick out outfits for. She gets the girls in sun dresses and Lucas in cute pair of short and blue shirt. By the time that, Steve gets out of getting ready to go. The kids are taking their morning naps. Steve heads to work after getting a call from the governor. He gives Anna a kiss before he leaves. Anna puts all the kids in her car before she takes off for the doctors._

_**Headquarters**_

_Steve walks into the office while checking the phone to make sure that his wife is okay with the kids. Danny sees him and walks over to his office._

_Danny: I thought that you were supposed to be with Anna and the kids at the doctor appiontement._

_Steve: I was but that was before the governor called to meet him here with the new case. _

_Denning: So this new case is that there is a man going around and killing cops. That's why I need my five-0 task force on it. But you guys need to be very careful on this case. Don't do many risks that would endanger your life. _

_Steve: I know._

_Danny: I will watch and make sure that we don't do anything worst. _

_Denning gives Steve the case file and leaves the area. Steve is worried that if he is not careful, he will lose his wife and kids and that's something is not what he wants._

_**Doctor office**_

_Anna checks in the kids for their check up. It was the twins 5 month check up and Lauren's 17th month check up. The doctor checked and sees that the kids are prefectly healthy. Anna gets the kids into their car seat and Lucas is just not happy about being without his daddy. Anna calls her husband to find out if she can stop by the headquarters. _

_Steve: Hello?_

_Anna: What happen to you say "McGarrett"?_

_Steve: I knew that you would be calling after their doctor visit. How did it go?_

_Anna: It went great. Lucas just wants to see his daddy right now. Do you mind if we stop by for a couple of minutes?_

_Steve: How far away are you?_

_Anna: about ten minutes._

_Steve: yeah that's fine. _

_Anna: Alright I will see you in a couple of minutes._

_Steve: Bye._

_Anna: bye._

_Anna hangs up the phone and starts to drive to headquarters. Anna pulls into the parking lot and grabs the stroller and puts the twins and Lauren into the it and heads into the office. Chin is about to head into the office and decides to wait for them. He helps her into the room where Steve is there. Steve sees his family and smiles and they head into the office. Steve picks up their son and he is starting to smile more now that he has his daddy. Lauren wants out of the stroller so she can play with her toys. Danny walks into find that Steve has the kids and Anna here._

_Danny: We got a lead._

_Steve: Alright I will be right there._

_Danny leaves the room to give Steve to have some time alone with his wife and children. _

_Steve: I am sorry. We have a case that we have been reviewing all day and it's our first lead._

_Anna: Alright, I will see you at home._

_Steve: okay._

_Steve helps her put the kids back into the car. He walks over to Danny's car and Danny is smiling. Anna drives away with the kids and heads home._

_Steve: What?_

_Danny: I am glad that you have a family to love on._

_Steve: thank you._

_Steve drives Danny's car because he can catch up fast then any thing. They managed to get to the place and start to search the place. They manage to catch the man that is killing cops. He is sentence to life in jail for the murders. _

_**Steve and Anna's home**_

_Steve and Danny pull into the driveway to find that Kono and Chin are already at the house. They are having a team party tonight. Max couldn't make it to the party. Lucas saw his daddy and started to cry when Chin was holding him. When Lucas sees his daddy, he gets mad at everyone until he has daddy. Steve takes his son. He is really his daddy's boy. They are just having fun with the team. After they get done with the party, they put the girls and Lucas to bed and clean up. After they finished cleaning up and they head to bed._


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning

Steve got a text from Governor saying that he had to meet him at his office in ten minutes to talk about the recent case. Anna and the kids are still sleeping in, Steve gets out of the bed so he can do his morning run and get ready for work. By the time that Steve got home from his run, Anna is just waking up. Steve heads to get ready for work as Anna goes down stairs to make coffee and then heads upstairs to check on the kids. Lauren is awake and just having her time with herself before her mommy comes in. Anna looks over the crib and sees her daughter awake. She's planning on taking them to his mom so they can work on Steve's surprise party. Steve did not know anything about it and the only thing that Steve knows that his wife is planning something. He thought it's only a date night. Steve gets done and leaves for work. Anna texts the team and lets them know that Steve is on the way there. Anna goes to check and get the twins dressed and ready to go so she can take them to her mother-in-law's house.

Caroline's house

Anna pulls up and parks her car and gets the Lauren out of the car when Caroline comes and helps her daughter-in-law with one of the twins and Lauren. They head into the house and finishes planning Steve's birthday celebration.

Caroline: Steve has no idea about his birthday party?

Anna: nope. He wants to have dinner just with me and the kids but I would like to know if you will watch the kids tonight?

Caroline: after the birthday party?

Anna: yes. I know that you don't get much time with Lauren and the twins. I have something planned for just me and Steve and need someone to watch the kids.

Caroline: I would love to watch them.

Anna: Are you ready to go set up the area where we are having his birthday party?

Caroline: yes.

Caroline helps Anna with the kids to the car. Anna drives to the place where they are having the birthday party. Anna gets the everything set up at Steve's favorite place. They have a couple of hours until Steve and the team gets off work.

Steve- Governor's office.

The governor called everyone of the Five-0 team into his office to talk about the last case that they had. Steve knows that his team did really good. They are not supposed to have any new cases because today they are getting off early for his birthday.

Denning: So I wanted to say that you guys did a very good job on handling the last case.

Team: Thank you sir.

Denning: I understand that it's someone's birthday today. Is it your birthday, Steven?

Steve: yes sir.

Denning: Well I am ordering you all to go and finished what you need to get done and then go home.

Team: yes sir.

They leave the office and heads to headquarters where Danny and Steve need to talk before they leave for the birthday.

Steve's office

Steve sits down and watches as Danny comes into his office. On the way to the office, Danny told him that he needs to talk to him. Danny sits down on the other side of the desk.

Steve: So what do we need to talk about?

Danny: What do you think of Gabby?

Steve: What do you mean what do I think of Gabby? You want to marry her don't you?

Danny: Yes. Seeing that we are friends, I would think that you would have an voice on who I spend the rest of my life with.

Danny and Gabby have been dating for the past two years. Danny wants to make the next step with her. Grace loves Gabby and seems happy to have her in her life.

Steve: She's great and I love seeing you happy.

Danny: thank you.

Steve: When are you planning to ask her to marry you?

Danny: Soon.

Danny gets out of the chair and heads to Chin's office to talk about Steve's birthday. Steve tries to call his wife and all he gets is the voice mail.

Chin's office

Danny and Kono walks into Chin's office and starts talking about Steve's birthday. Anna is coming here with out the kids to help distract her husband but that should not be hard. Caroline took the kids back to their house to get ready for the birthday party.

Kono: That was Anna and she will be here in about ten minutes.

Chin: That's good.

Danny sees Steve walking out of his office and heading for the front door. He knows that they have to stop him with something.

Danny: Not when Steve is coming out of his office and going to his truck.

Chin: you have to stop him.

Danny leaves Chin's office and runs to stop Steve.

Danny: hey wait up.

Steve: what? I need to go find my wife.

Danny: She's fine.

Steve: Did you talk to her?

Danny: no but Kono did.

Steve walks to Chin's office and opens the door.

Steve: hey, did you talk to Anna?

Kono: yeah, why?

Steve: because I just tried to reached my wife and I did not get answer.

Kono: she said that she would be here in five minutes.

Steve: why?

Anna walks up behind her husband. Danny starts laughing and Steve hears it and turns around and smiles at his wife.

Steve: What are you doing here?

Anna: came to celebrate your birthday.

Steve: Where are the kids?

Anna: With your mom.

Steve: Okay.

Anna gives her husband a kiss and a hug. He is happy that she came to meet him at his work because he is almost ready to go.

Anna: Are you ready to go?

Steve: yes.

Anna leaves with Steve and smiles at Danny and Chin and Kono to get to the place. Steve and Anna are planning to go to the movie. Two hours later, Anna and Steve walk out of the movie house and heads to the dinner place that she picked out. Steve drives to the place where Anna tells him to go. They walk into the area and the team and Caroline and the kids jump out for a surprise.

Everyone: Surprise!

Steve: wow.

Anna starts laughing at her husband as Lucas sees his daddy and Steve goes to pick him up. Lauren and Grace are playing with each other. They celebrated his birthday.

Steve: Thank you all for coming but We really need to get going.

Caroline: Actually you two don't but if you will help me put the kids into the car.

Steve: What do you mean by that, mom?

Anna: Your mom is taking the kids over night tonight so you and I can enjoy some time together.

Steve: oh.

Danny: That's okay. We all have to go home and get things done before we go to bed.

They leave the food place. Steve and Anna go home and make love. A couple of hours later, Steve wakes up and looks to see her there still sleeping. Steve falls back to sleep.

The next morning

Steve wakes up to find his wife awake and dress to go pick up the kids from his mom's. Steve gets dress and goes with her to pick up them. They are drive to the park and enjoy the each other. It's Steve's first day off with his family. Anna smiles seeing the kids smile with their dad. Anna goes to her husband and gives him a kiss.

Anna: I know how blessed that I am to have you in my life. I love you very much.

Steve: I love you too. You know the next birthday is yours.

Anna: I know.

Steve: What do you want for your birthday?

Anna: Our family together.

Steve: that's sounds good.

Steve and Anna kiss again and still played with their children.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day

Anna decided that she wants to head to visit her mom with the twins. Her mom has not met Makilya and Lucas. Anna would be leaving Lauren with Steve. Anna is packing the twins stuff when Steve walks into the room with Lauren.

Steve: how's packing going? I don't understand how we can't go with you and the twins.

Anna: Well that's because you still have to work and Lauren needs her father alone without Lucas getting jealous.

Steve: I also need time with my wife and children.

Anna: Honey, we are just going to be gone for a couple of days. Just like two days.

Steve: fine but you better call me every day.

Anna: okay.

Anna heads to pick up the twins and put them in her car as Steve takes their bags into her trunk. He gives her a kiss before leaving. He heads back into the car as Anna heads to the start her car and heads to the airport.

_**LA: Anna's mom's house**_

Anna pulls into her mother's driveway with both of the twins napping. Anna gets Makilya out of her car seat as her mother comes out to get Lucas out of his. Anna and the twins are staying for two days. Anna grabs the bags that she brought with her. They settled the twins into their playpens and heads to the living room. Anna signs on to her mom's computer to skpe her husband.

Steve: Hey.

Anna: Hey.

(Lauren cries into the background)

Anna: What happen?

Steve: She's missing her mommy and so am I.

Anna: honey, we only have two nights to go without each other.

Steve: I know.

Anna: enjoy your time with her.

Steve: I will. I love you. Be safe.

Anna: I will. I love you too.

Anna hangs up and relax and enjoy some time with her mom. She did miss her husband and her daughter.

_**Hawaii- five o headquarters**_

Steve walks in with his one year old daughter, Lauren, Danny looks worried about having Steve's daughter.

Danny: hey. Where's Anna?

Steve: She's fine. She's in LA right now.

Danny: without Lauren?

Steve: She took Makilya and Lucas to meet their other grandmother and gave me time with her.

Lauren wants to go play with her toys in her dad's office and Steve takes her in there with Danny.

Danny: What happens if we get a case?

Steve: I will call my mom and take her to her house. Don't worry. I got it handled.

Danny: that's good that you actually planned ahead for a change.

Steve: your saying that I don't plan ahead?

Danny: yes. that's what I'm saying.

Steve: well you got it wrong. When are you planning this asking Gabby to marry you?

Danny: soon.

Danny leaves the office knowing that he needs to planned asking him to marry him. Steve smiles at his little girl and heads to play with her. Steve's office phone starts to ring. It's the governor and they have another new case.

Steve: Danny, we need to go. Lauren, come with me and uncle Danny. We're going to grandma's.

Steve put her in his truck because they did not want to move the car seat into Danny's car. Steve headed to his mother's house to drop his baby girl off there for a couple of hours while they are working on this case. Caroline took Lauren in the house and Steve got back into the truck and rushed to the crime scene where Kono and Chin were with Max waiting on them.

Chin: What took so long?

Steve: I had to dropped Lauren off to my mother's house because Anna took Lucas and Makilya to her mom's house.

Chin: oh.

Steve and the team got the detials and return to the office. They got the list of suspect and started to find the rest of the names. They head out to find the person that did that. They get the case done about ten pm and it's really late so he decides that he will get Lauren on the way to work the next morning.

_**LA airport**_

Anna has the twins taking their nap during the plane ride. They finally reached Hawaii and Anna gets some help from the another lady.

Anna: Thank you for your help.

Woman: Your welcome. How old are they?

Anna: Almost six months tomorrow.

Woman: They are so cute.

Anna: Thank you. Their daddy thinks so.

Woman: Well he is right.

Anna: thanks.

Anna takes the twins and heads to go find Steve and Lauren at the baggage gate. Steve is there waiting for his wife with his mom and Lauren. Anna texts her husband letting him know that they will be there in a couple of minutes.

Steve: She'll be here in a few minutes.

Lauren starts crying because she's ready for her mommy to be there already. Steve picks up his daughter to calm her down. Steve gets her calm right when Anna appears with the twins. Steve and Lauren walk up to her and the twins and Anna gives Steve a kiss. It was only two days that they were apart but they missed eachother.

Steve: I love you.

Anna: I love you too.

Steve grabs Anna's bag and heads to take the twins and put them in his truck with Lauren and Anna. Caroline heads to take the bus to Anna's car. Caroline decided to ride with Lauren and Anna to her house. Steve helps Anna put Lauren into her car. The hard thing is Lauren started to cry about Anna getting it out of the car.

Anna: Lauren, mommy is moving into her car and your riding with mommy and grandma.

Anna gets into her car and they start driving home. Anna was really glad to be back with her family. She did miss her mother and brother. Steve needed her to be home with all the kids. Anna drops Caroline off at her house and heads home. Anna pulls into the driveway and sees Steve's truck is not there yet. He must have stop somewhere to get dinner. Anna got Lauren out of her car right when Steve was pulling into the driveway. They all head into the house and enjoy their night together.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author note: **__I have been working on it for the past couple of days. I kept not being able to write what I would like to start this chapter. _

It's two in the morning and Steve has his arms wraps around his wife. He is glad that she is back home. The girls and Lucas are still sleeping. He got awaken by his cell phone ringing. It's the governor and he knows there is a case. He gets ready for work. He wakes her up for a couple of minutes.

Steve: I got called from the governor. I will see you in a couple of hours. I love you.

Anna falls back to sleep and Steve heads to the work. Steve gets into his truck and heads to get Danny. Danny is waiting at the office for him and their teammates. Steve gets there and wants to be back at home with his family.

Danny: Good morning Steve.

Steve: it's not morning until it's light out.

Danny: Wow! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Steve: No. It's two in the morning and instead of being at home asleep with my family, I am here.

Danny: yes I know. Gabby had to watch Grace until school time. I thought that we were supposed to have today off.

Steve: we are but we got a case so we have to work. When we get this done, then we can go home!

It took three hours to get the case soloved and then they returned home. Steve went back to bed the minute that he got home. When he woke up from his very early morning case, he went to go find his wife. He gives her a kiss and then heads back to work. Steve has to find someone to watch the kids before his date night with his wife. He wants to spend the time with his wife alone. Steve walks into Danny's office to find out if he can watch the kids.

Steve: hey, what are you doing tonight?

Danny: nothing. Rachel has Grace this weekend

Steve: Well, I would like to know if you would mind watching my three kids.

Danny: I have plans with Gabby. Good luck on finding someone at the last minute. Maybe you should ask your mom.

Steve: that's a good idea.

Steve leaves Danny's office and heads to his office and calls his mother. His mother agrees and he starts to head over to finished his paperwork. Anna was going to be there around five to have their date night. He sends her a text telling her that his mom is going to take the kids tonight.

_**Couple hours later- Hawaii Five-0 headquarters**_

Steve is still in his office finishes his paperwork. Anna walks into the room and sees her husband in his office. She heads into his office and they get ready to go out to dinner. They enjoying their night together and when they get home they make love.

_**Steve and Anna's house- a week later**_

Steve is at work while Anna has all three of the kids taking their afternoon nap. Anna loves these times to get things done. However as of late Anna has not been feeling good and wonders if she is pregnant. That morning they had went to the store and she picked up a pregnancy test. Anna takes the test and learns that she is pregnant and now has to tell Steve about the baby. Anna calls Caroline to see if she will watch the twins and Lauren tonight for them. Caroline says that she will love to watch the twins and Lauren tonight so she can make the cookies that she promised them.

_**Previews for next chapter**_

Anna tells Steve that she is pregnant

They tell their parents about the new baby

Steve tells his team that she is pregnant with their 4th child

Steve gets hurt in one of the cases and has to have surgrey on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve and Anna are about three months into their third pregnancy with their fourth child. Steve did not know when they are going to tell the team about the new baby. Tonight was just for family, Anna is going to skype her mother and let her know about the new baby. Steve is bring his mother of there to their house.

Anna: hey babe. Are you coming down?

Steve: yeah just give me a second.

Anna: Honey, I am calling her right now.

Steve: just give me a second. I am coming down right now.

Steve comes down the stairs and finds her at the laptop. Steve gives her a kiss and wraps his arms around her as he sits down. Anna starts calling her mom to tell her the news about the new baby.

Melinda: hello.

Steve: hey

Melinda: Are my girls okay?

Steve: yeah. they are fine. Anna and I actually have news to share.

Melinda: what's the news?

Anna: we are expecting a new baby.

Melinda: that's really good.

Steve and Anna hang up with her mom so they could take the kids out to lunch with their grandma. Steve gets ready and changes Lucas and Makyila and gets ready to go. Steve and Anna gets all the kids into the car seats. Steve drives to the place where they are going to eat.

Steve: So we have something to tell you.

Caroline: what is it?

Anna: We found out that we are expecting another child.

Caroline: That's wonderful. Anna, You and I are going to have to spend more time together and get to know each other.

Anna: maybe we can have lunch together.

Caroline: that's sounds wonderful.

After they finished eating their lunch, then they head to Caroline's house. Steve gets a call from the governor and has to go to work. Steve gives her a kiss before leaving.

_**Headquarters**_

Steve and Danny get a break while the others are doing some research about the man that is behind this. Steve knows the danger behind this case.

Steve: Alright I have something to tell you guys.

Danny: What did you do? Are you in the dog house with your wife?

Steve: it's in a good way. No Danny. I am not in the dog house. I really don't get that term at all.

Chin: It means that you are in trouble with Anna.

Steve: well, I am not. Anna and I found out that we are expecting another child.

Kono: Congrats

Chin: that's great.

Danny: that's great but now we have a case to finish.

Steve and Danny run off to find their lead. Danny doesn't check all fours and Steve gets shot. Danny takes the man that shot Steve. Steve is laying on the floor holding to make sure that his blood.

Steve: Tell Anna and the kids that I love them.

Danny: you can tell them yourself. Steve, stay with me.

The minute that they arrive to the hospital, Danny goes to call Anna and tell her about the shooting and to get to the hospital.

_**The hospital**_

Steve is in surgrey and Anna comes into the waiting room to find the other teammates there. The doctor comes out about twenty minutes later to fill in the team and Steve's wife. Steve is resting in his room. Anna comes walking into the room. Anna called Mary and Caroline to let them know about Steve.

A couple hours later

Anna is sleeping right next to her husband. He wakes up and winces in a little bit of pain to find his wife sleeping next to him.

Steve: Anna.

Anna wakes up at him calling her name. Anna smiles at her husband and gives him a kiss.

Steve: honey, you need to go home and be with the kids.

Anna: The kids are fine. Mary's with them and your mom is. They know that I need to be here with you. I almost thought that I lost you.

Steve: (smiles) You would think after four years married to me that you could never lose me.

Anna: You need to get some sleep. Your mom and sister are bringing the kids in the morning. I love you.

Steve: I love you, too.

Steve watches his wife fall back to sleep and then he does the same. He knows that Lauren and the twins are not going to understand what happen to their daddy. He also wonders if Danny told Anna what he had said before he pass out after getting shot.

The next morning

Steve wakes up to find Anna fighting with Joe. She did not like him after what he did to her husband about not telling him that his mother was alive.

Steve: hey.

Anna looks to her husband's bed and smiles at him. She sees him awake and then walks over to him. She can tell that her husband is not happy with their fighting right now.

Steve: Can't you guys stop fighting?

Anna: not until he goes away for good.

Steve: babe, I know that you are not happy with him for lying about my mom's death and then her coming back. But honey, my mom is happy with us and our kids. We have Joe to thank for that for keeping my mom safe.

Anna: I know but he has cause you a lot of pain that you did not need.

Joe: and I am sorry for that but I was trying to protect Steve and you.

Anna: still doesn't make up for what you did to him. You put him in danger. You got him kidnapped and torture because of his mom.

Joe: I'm leaving for now. Steve, I will be back.

Anna: whatever.

Joe leaves the room and Anna turns her attention back to her husband. He looks upset and tries to keep in his temper around her.

Steve: honey, I forgave him and I need you to do the same and trust my judgement.

Anna: I'm working on it. Your mom and sister are bringing the kids soon.

Just as Anna says that, Lauren comes walking into the room like a big girl and sees her mommy. Caroline brings into Makilya and Mary is bringing in Lucas.

Mary: Hey how are you feeling?

Steve: better.

Lucas wants to see his daddy and make sure that he is okay.

Steve: buddy, daddy's okay.

Steve stays in the hospital for about three more days and then finally comes home. Danny helps bring Steve home because Anna is busy with all three kids. She wanted to help bring her husband but know that he is in good hands. Steve and Danny arrive to the house. Danny helps Steve to the couch and the minute that Steve sits down Lucas heads over to his father and along with Lauren. Lauren has always been daddy girl and now that Lucas is more moving now. Danny picks up Lauren and sits her next to Steve. Lucas starts to cry and wants to be up by Steve but Lauren needs time with her dad. Lucas settles down when Danny holds him.

Steve: see buddy, you can spend some time with uncle Danny while I got Lauren.

Steve enjoys some time with his family before the kids are about to go to bed. Danny helps Anna putting them to bed before they head back downstairs.

Danny: Now do you want me to help you get into bed?

Steve: No thanks.

Danny: Are you sure?

Steve: yeah.

Danny leaves the house to give Anna and Steve some time to be together. They are both glad that he is home.

_**Three weeks later**_

Steve is getting ready to return to work. Anna is not sure that he is ready to go back to work.

Anna: Babe, are you sure that you are ready to go back to work?

Steve: yeah.

Anna: Just be careful.

Steve: I will.

Steve gives her a hug and kiss and heads to work.

_**Headquarters**_

Steve walks into the headquarters to see Danny and Chin waiting for Kono. Kono walks into the room behind Steve.

Kono: Boss, what are you doing here?

Steve: I am in charge of here.

They got the case finished really quick. Steve is going home and Anna is waiting for her husband to come home.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve and Anna are getting a surprise guest in their busy house. Anna's brother Bryan is coming there to visit his nieces and nephew. He is going to be visiting for about two weeks. Anna is about 10 weeks pregnant with baby number four and it's around Christmas. Steve is getting ready to surprise his wife with her brother coming here. Steve is on the phone with Bryan in his truck to make sure that she doesn't hear about him coming.

Steve: Hey. When does your plane get in?

Bryan: I leave in an hour on the plane. I'm at the airport. So it should be four hours before I come home.

Steve: okay. I will be there to meet you there at the bagagge claim.

Bryan: Okay.

Steve hangs up with his brother-in-law and goes into the house. The minute that he does, Anna smiles. Lucas sees his father and walks to him. He just started to walk and he is happy to see his daddy. Steve picks him up. Anna has Lauren sitting with her watching tv. Steve goes and sit with his wife and daughter.

Steve: Where's Makilya?

Anna: taking a nap.

Steve: oh. In three hours, Danny wants me to come over and fix things.

Anna: okay.

They settled into watching a show as Makilya wakes up from her nap. Lucas had fell asleep on his daddy. So when Steve went to get his daughter, he took Lucas and laid him in his crib. It was almost time for him to go to pick up the surprise so he was going to take Lauren with him. He brought Makilya down and then took Lauren to the airport with him. Lauren is smiling at her daddy in the car seat. By the time that Steve got to the airport, He knows that he got about five minutes to get to the baggage claim. He has to call Danny to make sure that he will cover for him so Anna won't find out his surprise for her.

_**Airport- Baggage claim**_

Anna's brother is just grabbing his bag when he see his niece and smiles at her. Steve has her in his arms and heads straight to his brother in law. Bryan takes his niece and holds her.

Steve: Are you ready to see Anna and the twins?

Bryan: let's go.

Bryan and Steve head to Steve's truck. He gets Lauren into her car seat and then gets into the driver side and heads home. He knows that Anna is going to be happy that her brother is here. Bryan has a big news for Steve and Anna. Steve pulls into the driveway, Anna comes out of the house with Makilya. Lucas is still napping. Steve gets Lauren out of her car seat and lets her walk to mommy. Bryan gets out of the car and waves seeing his sister. Anna walks up to him and runs up to him. Steve takes Makilya out of Anna's arms so that way she could hug her brother.

Anna: oh my god! I did not know that you were here!

Bryan: It was a surprise!

Anna: Let me guess.

Steve walks up to her and her brother. He smiles at his wife and leans into a kiss. They walked into the house and heads to the beach. Steve has all three kids playing with each other giving Bryan and Anna time to talk.

Bryan: I'm sorry. We did not tell you about the surprise.

Anna: I am glad that you are here.

Bryan: I am glad that I am here too. Steve seems to be a very good father with those kids.

Anna: he is very good with them.

Lucas comes crawling up his mom and uncle. Anna sees him and picks him up. Steve brings the girls up to where they are just resting next to him. Steve sits next to his wife and his son.

Steve: Do you know how much I love you?

Anna: I know.

Bryan: alright you two love birds. I need to tell you something.

Anna: What is it?

Bryan: I have a new girl in my life.

Anna: Who is it? When do I get to meet her?

Bryan: Her name is Alexa. I don't know. Why should I let you see her?

Anna: Well to start, I'm your sister and it's my job to protect you and keep you safe.

Bryan: yes I know.

Anna: I want to see and meet her. I mean that she can cover over here for Christmas.

Bryan: She's actually lives here. I was here about three weeks ago.

Anna: you did not come and visit me.

Bryan: Well I was planning this with Steve.

Anna: Steve, your in so much trouble.

Steve: I love you.

Anna: I love you too. But you should told me that my brother was in tow. Does mom know about Alexa?

Bryan: mom has met her thou skype but she's meeting her soon in person.

Anna: that's good.

_**Christmas eve**_

Steve is wrapping the present for his daughter with Anna's help. Bryan got to spend time with the girls and Lucas with the help of Kono. Steve and Anna finish wrapping all the presents as the kids and Bryan come back. Anna puts Lucas to bed as Steve and Bryan puts the girls to bed. Bryan goes to bed and Steve and Anna enjoy some time together on the couch to watch tv. Steve and Anna are ready to start their twins's first Christmas and Lauren's first Christmas. Steve and Anna go to bed at the end of the show that they are watching.

_**Christmas morning**_

Steve wakes up and sees that Anna is sound asleep still. He gets out of bed and starts to get things ready for their Christmas celebration with their friends and family later on tonight. They are going to host it the headquarters because it's hard to do it at a house that has three kids, Bryan, Steve and Anna. Steve heads down stairs to find Bryan talking to a girl at his front door.

Steve: Bryan, who's that?

Bryan: It's Alexa.

Alexa: hello.

Steve: Hi my name is Steve.

Alexa: aren't you the leader of Five-0?

Steve: yes. You are more then welcome to join us for our Christmas.

Alexa: Well thank you.

Alexa walks into the house as Anna comes running down the stairs to search for her husband. She finds him and heads up to him and wraps his arms around his waist.

Anna: Who is this?

Alexa: My name is Alexa. I have been dating your brother

Anna: Hello, it's nice to meet you.

Alexa: nice to meet you too.

Twenty minutes later, Anna and Steve bring their children down to celebrate their Christmas. The family unwraps presents and spend the rest of the day together.

_**Two hours later**_

Steve is getting the kids dress and as Anna is getting ready to go. Alexa and Bryan went to their house. He is glad that he has found someone that made him happy. Steve gets the kids into the car and they get to the headquarters. Steve and Anna get them into the headquarters and celebrated with the whole team. Bryan is enjoying time with his girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: So I was planning to write chapter 10 as the last one that I do for this storyline. But I wanted to make sure that I cover the pregnancy number 4 all the way though. I have over 5 months to write and chapter 11 will have 5-9 months and welcomes the new baby and adjusting the new member of their family. I am planning on writing a new sequal to this.

Anna had a good visit with her brother and now it's time for her to get use to be the only one home during the day with the kids. Steve loves coming home and being with their family. Steve walks into the living room to find Lucas watching his favorite toy. He is almost getting ready to crawl. Steve is hoping that his son skips the crawling stage and head straight to walking. Makilya is already walking around. She passed thou the crawling stage. Lauren gets upset at her younger sister now since she can walk. Steve sees his oldest daughter and moves over to pick her up before Makilya gets her hair. Steve sits on the couch with her. Steve starts reading a book to her as Anna comes into the room.

Anna: This is so cute.

Steve: babe, shh. She's spending time with her daddy.

Anna: You are such a good daddy.

Steve: what are you talking about? I thought that I was a great daddy.

Anna: You are but according to Danny.

Steve: and you are listening to him?

Anna: no.

Steve: that is good.

Anna and Steve kiss and hang out with their kids. Anna is about four months pregnant with their fourth child. In a month, they need to figure out if they are having a boy or a girl. They both decided that this baby will be the last baby for them. Danny knocks on the door and then comes into the room.

Steve: hey, man. what's up?

Danny: nothing much. Rachel decided that she wants to keep Grace for the weekend that I am supposed to have my child because it's her son's birthday.

Steve: yeah well that sucks.

Danny: mind if I hang out with you guys?

Anna: don't mind at all. You're family after all.

Lauren falls asleep without anyone knowing. Anna and Danny helps taking the twins up to the nursey. Steve takes Lauren upstairs to her room so she can sleep. They all head back down stairs and Anna sits on the couch next to her husband for the rest of the kids nap. Anna goes and make some lunch for the group.

Anna: Hey you guys want some lunch?

Steve: yeah.

Danny: sure.

The group eat their lunch and wait for the kids to wake up. They enjoy the rest of the day with some family time.

_**The next morning**_

Steve wakes up to getting a phone call from the governor about a new case or that's what he told Anna but really it was her brother that was calling so he can help him with his surprise. Anna is planning to hang out Alexa since her brother is coming soon. She knows that he has a plan but she does not know about the real surprise. It's been two weeks since Anna met Alexa. The girls have been hanging out with each other. Anna is bringing the kids to the park with Alexa. Anna gets the stroller out and gets the twins out of the car and Alexa gets Lauren. They walk over to the grass and gets the a blanket and then puts the blanket down.

Alexa: So what are the boys doing today?

Anna: I haven't got a clue. I think that Steve had a case this morning.

Alexa and Anna still are talking when the boys arrived. They were planning to surprise the girls at the park. Bryan and Alexa have been dating for about eight months and they both want to become engaged. Bryan has been planning this with Steve's help. Bryan knows that his sister can't keep a sercet.

Steve: you ready?

Bryan: yes.

Steve: lets go.

The boys get out of the truck and walk over to the girls. Steve sits down by his wife and wraps his arms around her. Bryan walks over to Alexa and leans down.

Bryan: Alexa, the past eight months have been wonderful. You have met my family and love them. So I was wondering if you would like to spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?

Alexa: yes.

Bryan and Alexa kiss. Steve and Anna are happy for the newly engaged couple. Steve is ready to go home and get some sleep. Steve and Anna decided to leave her car there for them so they can get home. They get the kids carseats and put them in Steve's truck. They start to heading home and Steve decides to stop and gets some ice finally get home and get the kids to bed. Steve and Anna are trying to rest on the couch when her brother brings into the house with her car keys. He hands them to Steve and walks back out. Anna decides to get up to bed and Steve locks their front door and then heads up behind his wife. He checks on the kids and heads into their bedroom. He gets ready for bed and then climbs into bed.

_**Next morning**_

Steve wakes up and heads in to the office. Anna is still sleeping along with of all three kids. Steve has a case this morning. Anna wakes up and checks on the kids. The twins are awake and she helps them down stairs and then she goes to check on Lauren and gets her out of the bed and brings her down. Anna's brother, Bryan, comes into the house and smiles at his nieces and nephew. Bryan is smiling at her. Anna smiles at her brother and goes to make breakfast.

Bryan: you might want to tell me what's going on?

Anna: What's going on? You just got engaged. Why are you not with your bride to be?

Bryan: because our mom is coming in tomorrow night.

Anna: and?

Bryan: Will you and Steve let her stay here with you and the kids?

Anna: Tell me why you want me to let our mom here? Why can't she stay there?

Bryan: because of the fact that we just got engaged and we want to spend time together.

Anna: I have three kids and a husband that live in this house and plus Steve's sister is coming in tomorrow. She's staying here too and so I can't have my mom here. Bryan, I need you to take our mom this week.

Bryan: fine. I will see you tonight for dinner with the team and the kids.

Anna: yeah see you later.

Lauren comes walking into the kitchen. Bryan leaves and gives the girls and Lucas a kiss. Three hours later, Steve comes home to help get ready for tonight with their friends and family. Steve doesn't know that his sister is coming in tomorrow morning and Anna is planning on telling her husband about it. They enjoy the rest of the night with their team and Anna tells Steve her big surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The next morning**_

Steve wakes up and heads to the airport to pick up his sister. He is hoping that he doesn't a case after he picks her up like he did the last time. He gives his wife a kiss and picks up Makilya from her crib. He was going to take Lucas with him. Steve puts her into her carseat and Makilya starts to laugh at her daddy.

Steve: are you happy that you are coming with daddy?

Steve gets into his truck and heads to the airport to pick up his sister. He knows that Bryan is supposed to be coming to pick up his mom later on with Anna and Lauren and Lucas. He pulls into the parking lot and gets his little girl. They wait at the bag claim for his sister. He hears a beep on his phone. Anna is about 6 months pregnant with their baby and they decided that they are not going to find out the sex of the baby until it's born. He looks at his phone and sees that it's from his sister. She's on her way down. Makilya starts to close her eyes on her daddy's lap. By the time that Mary is down, Steve has Makilya sound asleep.

Mary: hey, oh my gosh. She's so cute.

Steve: thanks. Here will you take her so I can get your bag?

Mary: nah. I will get my bag. I don't want to wake up my niece and plus she doesn't know me.

Steve: true.

Mary grabs her bag and head to Steve's truck. Steve puts his daughter in her car seat. She starts to wake up but only for a few minutes and she's back to sleep. Steve gets into his truck and so does Mary.

Mary: so how old are they now?

Steve: almost a year. Anna is trying to plan their birthday party and I believe that the reason that she has you here is for my surprise birthday party.

Mary: how do you know?

Steve: It's my job and plus my wife is really bad at lying to me. I have her believe that I'm buying her lies.

Mary: Let her do what she wants. She loves you and your family.

Steve: I know. I can't believe that my birthday is in one week.

Mary: yeah I know.

Steve pulls into the driveway as Anna and the other two kids are waiting. Lucas is playing with one of his toys and Mary walks up and gives Anna a hug as Steve gets their daughter out of her seat. Steve walks up to the front door and Anna takes her out of her husband's arms. Steve's phone starts going off.

Steve: (Sighs) Great. McGarrett. yeah, I will be right there.

Steve hangs up the phone and smiles at his wife and family members.

Steve: Sorry guys. I have to go to work.

Anna: it's okay. I can handle it. Mary and the kids will just come with me to get my mom.

Mary: it's okay.

Steve gives Anna and the kids each a kiss and hug. He gives his sister a hug and heads to his truck. He starts it and pulls out of the driveway. Anna and Mary get the kids into the house and down for their morning nap. Anna and Mary enjoy some quiet time.

Mary: how are you feeling?

Anna: this pregnancy or Steve leaving at any moment?

Mary: pregnancy wise.

Anna: I'm good. We don't know if we are having a boy or girl.

Mary: wanting it to be a surprise?

Anna: yes. I already figure out what I want to name the baby if it's a boy.

Mary: what?

Anna: John Steven.

Mary: after my dad and Steve?

Anna: yeah. Steve doesn't know about what I am planning thou.

Mary: he knows about the birthday thou.

Anna: I kinda figure that out when Steve keeps bringing up his birthday.

Mary: oh really.

Anna goes up and gets the kids ready to go. Mary gets the girls into the car seats and later Anna gets Lucas into the car. Lucas clearly wants to be with his daddy but Steve's at work. Bryan is meeting them at the airport. Anna gets into the car and start heading there. When they get there, Anna gets the stroller out of the back of the car and puts Lauren in the first seat and then gets Makilya in there and then Lucas. Mary follows them and gets to meet Bryan and Alexa waiting there.

Anna: hey guys.

Bryan: hey, you must be Mary?

Mary: yes.

Lucas is starting to get upset at his mom, uncle, and aunt. Anna is trying to get her son to calm down but later calls Steve. Steve comes to the airport. Lucky for her that the case is finished. Steve picks up his son.

Steve: hey baby boy. It's okay, daddy is here.

Steve sits down with his son just went his mother-in-law, Melinda, comes in the area.

Bryan: hey mom.

Anna: hi, mom.

Melinda: hey guys. Oh Lucas is getting some time with his daddy, I see.

Anna: Mom, he's his daddy's boy

Melinda: So this is Steve's sister?

Mary: yes, I am Steve's sister.

_Steve's birthday_

Steve wakes up to remember that it's his birthday. Anna just starts her seven month of pregnancy. Steve knows that she is having the birthday party tonight. He really doesn't want to have the birthday party and just wants to be with his family.

Steve: good morning.

Anna: morning birthday boy.

Steve gives his wife a kiss. He wraps his arms around her. He just wants to lay in bed until his sister knocks on the door.

Steve: what is it?

Mary: Lucas won't stop crying.

Steve: I will get him.

Steve gets out of the bed and heads to his son's room. Anna gets up and starts getting ready for the day. She is really looking forward to help celebrate her husband's birthday. A couple of hours later, Steve helps get the kids into the car.

Steve: are you driving them there?

Mary: Danny is coming to get me.

Steve: Um, why? I can take you in my truck.

Mary: because this is how we planned it. Plus your family needs you.

Steve: you are still my family.

Mary: Steve, Danny will make sure that I get there.

Anna: Honey, we are going to be late and plus there is Danny.

Danny pulls into the driveway and gets out.

Danny: Who am I taking?

Mary: Me.

Danny: come on, lets go.

Steve gets into his wife's car and gives her hand a hold. Steve gets to the place that she tells him to go. He sees his family and friends waiting for them. Danny gets one of the girls and Mary gets the other. Steve gets Lucas and his wife.

Steve: Babe, are you okay?

Anna: yeah I am fine.

Steve: okay.

_**New baby arrives **_

Steve is rushing to get to his wife to the hospital. She just started labor and Bryan and Mary are watching their other children. About 9 hours into labor, Anna starts pushing.

Doctor: It's a baby boy.

Steve: wow.

Steve takes his son out of the doctor arms. Anna is watching her husband interact with their newborn son. Anna figures that it's time to reveal the baby's name.

Anna: I was thinking about the baby's name.

Steve: oh yeah. what?

Anna: John Steven.

Steve: after my dad?

Anna: yes, babe.

Steve: I love it.

Steve gives his wife a kiss and lets her hold their newborn son for the first time. Two days later, they are bringing home their son. Lucas is having hard time sharing his dad with another baby. Steve stops him from hitting his brother in the eye.

Steve: Lucas, no don't do that to your brother.

Anna walks into the room and grabs the baby as Steve decides to take their son to his nap time. Steve walks into the room and smiles at his wife as she is laying on their bed with their son. Steve climbs into the bed and wraps his arms around her and their son and the whole family decides to take a nap.


End file.
